Endure and Survive
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: After 20 years of the Cordyceps outbreak, five teens found themselves living on apocalyptic world with no hope. As they encounter each other on a desperate situation, they must learn to help and trust each other to endure and survive. Three-shot. The Last of Us AU.


**Just back for little three-shot for Teen Titans... inspired by The Last of Us. Rated T for blood and censored swearing. I don't swear actually but I don't any choice because this is a zombie fic.**

* * *

**Friends on an apocalypse**

"Darn it" he cursed to himself as he searches food over the empty counters of an old food store. His fingers trail upon the dusty counters that have been standing for twenty years. The tiles beneath the soles of his feet were cracked and weeds sprouted from it, he didn't mind to step on it. What's in his mind is food and shelter. Ever-since he was separated from his family by the age of ten, he learn to survive on this kind of environment by his own. He also killed his first zombie on that age, with a large kitchen knife. The first thing he ever think to do is to stab it. He successfully snuck behind and stabbed it on the neck. The creature dropped dead as he stared frightfully on its blood coming from the wound. He saw something on its pocket, a pistol. He never hesitate to grab it and ran as fast as he could.

Richard Grayson's memories stopped abruptly as he heard clicking noises few meters in front of him. He crouched and slowly moves behind a counter.

"****" he cursed in his mind while grabbing a brick beside him. He waits for the Clicker to come closer and threw it at the other side of the store. It captures its attention and find the source of the sound. Richard slowly crawls towards the exit. One noise or wrong move will caught the attention of the Clicker and you'll be good as dead.

He passed through the broken doors of the store, still crouching, he continue on his slow pace or else the Clicker will run to him. He stood up after he went far enough to be heard by that stupid Clicker. Richard, this time, wishes that he had a companion. His thoughts fogged his mind as he continue to walk along the empty sidewalk. Empty, rusty cars scattered through the abandoned street. Most cars have faded colors, and at rare occasions, Richard saw a dead passenger either sitting on the driver seat or at the backseat. He sometimes check the bodies if they have anything with them. He always pick up dead cellphones, pictures, wallets, notes, and accessories found on their necks and arms.

Richard stopped and crouch set his backpack on the ground and was full of supplies he needed: four canned goods, two water bottles, an old medic kit which he found from an abandoned ambulance, two set of clothes, ammunition for his pistol and "souvenirs" which he scavenge from the dead bodies.

"Food ain't gonna last long" he told himself. He zipped his backpack and he let his arms slip through the straps as he wears his heavy bag on his back.

He sets off to find a shelter and a companion as much as possible.

* * *

"Dude, I thought you're a ******* Clicker!" Garfield Logan yelled to his friend and punches lightly on his friend's arm. The six feet tall teen chuckles at his friend. He just imitate the clicking noises of a Clicker that freaks out his best friend.

"How can be any Clickers in here when we are in a Quarantine zone?" Victor Stone informed his friend for the fifth time of their first week on the zone. Garfield always complain that its always "boring in here" since they were transported on the zone by the military using a working bus. Both of them living on the same room with an empty closet, and neatly done bunker, of course with blankets and pillows. On that time, Garfield and Vic became friends as they introduce themselves to each other.

"Whatever, Vic" Gar said, letting his head fall on a pillow and shielded his emerald eyes with his arm, "I'm taking my beauty nap"

"Remember that we have training this afternoon" Victor reminded his friend, looking at the schedule pinned behind the door.

"I knew that" Garfield replied sleepily. Vic then heard snores after two minutes and turns to his blonde friend. The drool was visibly flowing from his mouth. Vic wishes that he had a camera because of that look. He softly chuckles as he opened the door and exit the room.

"Victor!" a voice came behind him. Victor turned around sharply and saw a private from military. He is slightly shorter than Vic, wearing his full uniform, and carrying a shotgun on his one shoulder.

"Yes, sir?" the teen replied attentively.

"You and you friend needs to evacuate" the soldier said to him

"Why?" Vic asks with a confuse look

"A horde of zombies entered the zone"

"WHAT?!"

"No need to panic big man" the soldier said calmly, "Just pack your things and I'll lead you to a secret passage within this building"

Vic opened the door of the room and shook his friend awake. "Wake up, man!"

"Is that another joke?" Garfield groaned as he covers his head with a pillow

"No man!" he yelled, "A horde of zombies entered the zone!"

The skinny teen sat upright and looked at his friend like he was crazy, "Say what?!"

"Just pack your things up" Vic said, recovering from the shock, "A soldier will evacuate us"

They hastily snatched both of their backpacks and start to put things they needed inside their bags. They included food, clothes and weapons (knives and pistols). Once they are done, they exited the room and meet the soldier who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. He looked at them and uttered, "This way"

He gestured the two to follow him and they ran towards a small hallways and turn right to find an empty room.

"There's nothing here!" Garfield yelled and his voice echoed through the empty room with patches on the walls. There's a lone cabinet standing on the right side of the room.

"Don't be so sure" the soldier said as he pushes the cabinet, "Help me with this"

The two teens help the soldier to push the cabinet and saw a dark, secret passage.

"Be careful in there" the soldier said, handing flashlights on each teen, "It's safe and it will lead you on an abandoned safehouse"

"And..." the soldier added, giving two gas masks "You need these when you see spores"

"What spores?" Gar asked, confused

"You don't know?" Vic looked at his friend with a surprised look on his face.

"Just get down there before-" the soldier was interrupted by growls outside the room

Two Runners rushes on the room with their arms stretch toward the victims. He shot them with his shotgun and the zombies sent backwards, dead.

"GO, NOW!" the soldier ordered and two teen ran on the dark passage. The soldier moved the cabinet back to its place so the zombies cannot chase them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh, smells like **** in here" Garfield complained as they open up their flashlights.

"At least it was not the spores" Vic said, scanning the room, "Oh, there's a switch in here"

He opens up the switch and lights turn on. They saw table on the center of the passage that was full of weapons.

"Just take the weapons that we can carry" Victor said to his friend who was slack jawed, "We can't carry them all"

"I'll take one rifle and a machete" he said while picking up the specific items. He saw his friend was picking a shotgun. They put the large weapons on their backpacks where can they pick it up quickly and blow enemies' heads. Garfield puts his machete on his scabbard hanging on his belt. They didn't forget to get ammunition from a supply box nearby before following the path in front of them.

Once they found the exit, they pushed another cabinet with all their might. As they finally remove the cabinet out of their way, they turned off the flashlights and sunlight came from the windows. They squinted as they try to adjust their eyes from the natural light.

"Can we stay here for awhile?" Garfield pleaded to his friend

"No, Gar" Vic said, locking his brown eyes to his friend's emerald eyes, "We need to get out of this place or we'll be good as dead. This may be a safehouse but it's not safe forever"

"You have a point" Garfield, sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry" Vic reassured, "We'll find shelter soon enough before it gets dark"

With that, the blonde didn't protest. Victor shrugged and walk towards the door few meters in front of them. He opened it and saw abandoned cars scattered on the street. Of course there's no one around because this is not a Quarantine zone no more, it is the environment Victor hates. The world that was full of hopelessness, criminals and cannibals roaming the streets, and dead lurking on the dark corners of the city.

"C'mon Gar" Victor said flatly, "We gotta go"

* * *

**Please review, no flames please? ~UnDy**


End file.
